ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Spin Doctor (King of Bots)
Spin Doctor (Chinese: 旋转博士) is an American Heavyweight robot that contested the inagural Chinese King of Bots competition. It was built by David Calkins who is the founder of RoboGames, and was driven by Forrest Yeh (Ragin Scotsman). It was a four-wheeled, red, and black, box-shaped, invertible robot with a spinning drum, and flamethrower, and could reach a top speed of up to 30 MPH. Robot History King of Bots Season 1.0 Spin Doctor's first match was against Australian/British entry Great White Shark, this match started with both bots spinning up to speed. Great White struck first, getting a giant hit on the side of Spin Doctor, ripping its side armor loose. Remora then came in, and finished the job ripping the loosened side panel completely off. Great White then delivered a blow to the front wedge of Spin Doctor leaving a gouge in it. However Great White's weapon then came to a stop, and Spin Doctor slammed it against the wall, and activated its flamethrower and grinding away with the drum. Spin Doctor then backed up, and slammed into Great White popping it up into the air, and activating its flamethrower once more. This bent Great White's tail, and Remora came in to attempt to take chunks out of Spin Doctor's tires. Spin Doctor then slammed Great White into the arena drum flipping it, and causing its shark head to go flying. This however enabled the spinner to resume working, and after using its Srimech it clashed weapon to weapon with Spin Doctor, taking the worst of the first exchange but popping it into the air on the second. Meanwhile Remora lost half its drive, and gyrodanced into the arena spikes and went flying. Spin Doctor then attacked the side of Great White, nearly toppling it onto its side, but the srimech which was stuck in position prevented it from being flipped. Spin Doctor then pinned Great White against the side wall, but released it, and Great White attacked again, causing more damage to Spin Doctor which then went after Remora which by this point had stopped moving completely. Great White then got another hit on Spin Doctor which attempted to get away. Great White gave chase, and hit Spin Doctor from the rear before coming in again, and hitting it in the rear a second time. This bent Spin Doctor's drive shaft, and caused it to lose mobility on one side. However it caught the side of Great White as it was retreating, nearly flipping the Australian machine. Great White then recovered, and got away, Spin Doctor then attempted to slam Great White into the wall, but lacking drive on one side missed it, and got stuck under the spikes. This allowed Great White to deal some more damage to Spin Doctor, Great White then backed up, and with 30 seconds left on the clock slammed into the side of Spin Doctor, dislodging its drum, and disabling all but one of its wheels. Spin Doctor was then counted out, and put into the running for one of the four wildcards. Spin Doctor was selected as one of the wildcards despite the damage it suffered against Great White Shark, and was matched against fellow wildcard recipient Crossfire in the round of 16. As the fight began both robots got spun up. Spin Doctor tentatively circled Crossfire several times, looking for an opening to attack while staying well clear of Crossfire's bar. After a few circles, Crossfire reared up onto it's back, and seeing an opening, Spin Doctor charged, slipping underneath the blade and unbalancing it. Now behind Crossfire, it turned around and pushed Crossfire into the wall while engulfing it with its flamethrower. Crossfire turned around and smacked Spin Doctor with its bar, damaging one of its side panels, but Spin Doctor got underneath it and carried it along the wall. This managed to knock one of Crossfire's batteries out of the robot entirely, stopping Crossfire dead in its tracks, giving Spin Doctor the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 *Wildcards: 1 Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:US Robots Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:King of Bots Competitors Category:Robots from California Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers